A Better Humanity
by six samurai of dragon order
Summary: By the time humans found the prothean ruins, their technology was to different to use it. In the Koprulu Sector they become allies with the Protoss, but what of the zerg. What happens when they meet the citadel council and will not bow to them? What will the council do?
1. 1 - The beginning

**This humanity didn't trust the prothean tech and stayed away from it, they also didn't research element zero and see it as a waste.**

**I am changing the timeline so that humanity gets into space sooner and meets alien life later.**

**I will not use companies or people in real life because I don't know them and cannot know how they will react.**

**This is a full StarCraft and Mass Effect crossover.**

**I changed the history of the protoss a bit to fit the story better. The protoss have not met the xel'naga.**

**This humanity will be different from the mass effect humanity.**

**I am a slow typer. Updates will be slow, so expect a least a month in between updates, maybe more. On a side note, I have trouble with spelling big words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot of this story.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Chapter 1 – Start

Timeline-

2035 - The USA launches a manned spaceship to mars.

2036 - Japan begins research into power armor.

2038 - The ship finally makes it and the five man crew lands on mars. The USA celebrates the successful mars landing.

Early 2039 - The other counties seeing what the USA has done, makes them speed up their space programs. The other counties will take some time to catch up with the US.

Late 2039 - They follow the US as Japan, Russia, China, and then Germany. Everyone else is too far behind or don't have a space program to be of note.

2040 - Russia with help from China makes a fusion reactor, which proves to provide more power than anything else. Tests also says it will have no fall out effect.

Countries around the world do what they can to get their hands on it.

2041 - Finding out that Japan has started research into power armor, Germany starts research into mechs.

2042 - Japan and Russia have both landed on mars with China and Germany close behind.

March 2044 - Japan reveals its prototype power armor to the world with shocking results everywhere. While bulky, expensive, and needing an attached power supply, it proves that it is still a wise investment.

April 2044 - Many of the other countries purchase them to research and make their own. The US sets up an outpost on mars.

Sirta Foundation is found.

2056 - The mechs are starting to show promise, but still need work to be of any use.

2068 - Sirta Foundation becomes one of the leading medical companies in the world. It releases a new all-purpose medical salve combining an anaesthetic and clotting agent, they call it medi-gel.

2069 - Medi-gel becomes one of the most used products around the world for small injuries and allowing for rapid healing by having the gel grip tight to flesh (got the last bit from mass effect wiki). Hospitals, companies, and even the military use it.

Sirta Foundation publicly refuses on principle to produce weapons or similar "offensive" products.

2082 - Colonization of the moon is completed. The first true city is established on mars.

Aldrin Labs is found on the moon. It starts to make a name for itself for providing basic, reliable equipment at an affordable cost.

November 2105 - Many countries come together to make plans to terraform and colonization all of mars. It is expected to take at least 100 years.

Sirta Foundation becomes renowned for its humanitarian efforts and groundbreaking research into genetics.

February 16, 2135 - Japan has found some strange readings near Promethei Planum and has sent a team to investigate what it is. Mars is only half way done.

Germany, using tech from the power armor, makes a major breakthrough into mechs and finishes it. However, it is slow and with limited movement. Tests show that it will still have a major effect on war.

June 4, 2135 - The investigative team finds the disturbance as alien ruins. When it is reported, Japan has the place on lock down.

2136 - Many of the other world powers are brought in to help decode the information. The terraforming of mars is put on hold until farther notice.

2138 - After much research and decoding, they learn 3 things: 1. the ruins are 50,000 years old, 2. the name of the race who build the station is prothean, and 3. the ruins' data cache, though fragmented, contained much information on them and their technology.

August 2139 - All the world powers gather to talk about what they will do with this information.

October 2140 - Information on the protheans is leaked to the public. Mass panic happens all over the world. Many religions are in shock.

The world governments do their best to calm everyone down.

January 2141 - It took three months to calm everyone down.

The world governments come together finish to their talks. They have decided to form a single government. It will take time but they will do it. Much talk is made into how it will be run, but they do agree to call it the Confederacy. The different technologies where shared with everyone and help is sent around the world to improve the lives of all its inhabitants.

The terraforming of mars continues, but it is watched more closely to see if they can find more prothean ruins.

February 2141 - The world's brightest minds are sent to the ruins to learn as much as they can.

March 2141 - They quickly learn that the protheans took a completely different path then them. They inform their superiors of this ASAP.

April 2141 - With this information the leaders have much to talk about.

2142 - More information is brought to light about the prothean technology. It is revealed that while the element zero core does lighten the mass of the ship, it also builds up a static charge that if left alone will fry the inside of the ship. The prothean weapons fire bullets the size of a grain of sand. While it does solve the ammo problem, it proves it be ineffective against most body armor. Finally, the limit on ship building size. While not that bad, no one restricts humanity.

2143 - It is finally decided that while prothean tech is more advance, it is too different to use or combine with their own. They continue to research the technology to find weakness in it so that if they have to fight the protheans or something else that uses the same tech, they will have a better chance of fighting them off, if they prove hostile.

2145 - Plans for the first ship is finished. The Minotaur is the only one done with the battlecruiser, carrier, and behemoth class being a ways off.

2147 - The first prototype Minotaur class ship is finished. The Minotaur is extremely disappointing. While being able to absorb a tremendous amount of damage, it lacks the fire power for a ship of that size. A race is started to see who could make a superior weapon.

2150 - Two different weapons are created. The first one is the MAC, or Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. The second is an energy projector. Both have pros and cons, however the MAC is finally chosen (for now) because the energy projector is far to energy draining to be of use. It is instead used as the new point defense system. It proves to be highly accurate and effective.

2160 - An unknown group of engineers and theoretical physicists led by Tobias Fleming Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa pitch their idea of a FTL to the Confederacy. The test done one month later proves to be a huge success. They become the head researchers for the Confederacy.

They find the Oort cloud, and they are quick to set up shop. Many other mining companies set up shop as well.

2162 - The Confederacy's R&D develop the Neural Interface. They see many uses in this technology. One of the most important features are the friend or foe indicator, so that radar signatures will pick up the owner's signature and identify it as friendly, for the military. And the other is the ID indicator, it will tell everyone and everything who you are. It cannot be hacked, stolen, or copied. This is a 100% accurate and makes it so illegal people cannot mess with things they are not allowed to. (It will make it impossible for aliens to take, use, or research human tech (tech will blow up)). By 2165, all of humanity have it, with infants having it attached at birth being standard.

2175 - Colonization outside the sol system begins. While weary of hostile life, they still expand to three new planets: Eden Prime, Atticus Minor, and Korhal. It is decided that Atticus Minor will become a military capital planet. Most of the Confederacy military forces and research and development facilities are transferred there within a few months. They use many of the local life forms for training (they make sure to keep an eye on everything to make sure that they do not unbalance the environment (there are many powerful creatures)). They also have their own training for their ships as well.

It is quickly found out that communication is a problem and a solution is found within months. They use Warp space to send the massage, however there is still a bit of lag. A small team is made to improve it.

2179 - One of the miners on Korhal finds a very strange crystal while mining. It is quickly taken by the local Confederacy's R&D.

2183 - A new reactor is created, called the Deuterium fusion reactor. With it comes new technologies that could not be made before. Anti-gravity technology, new propulsion systems, and force fields (they got the idea from the protheans). Thought many more are still in testing.

2188 - First contact is made with the protoss.

2190 - After years study, the humans and protoss can finally talk to one another. Much is shared between the two, such as: culture, medical technology, and information.

Several new things are found out about the protoss, such as their use of teleporting technology and psionics. The protoss help the Confederacy with their communication problem, and remove the lag while also making it better.

It is discovered that humans are also psionic, and new tech is made around psionics too help them better.

A special research lab was made on Korhal to better understand psionics and make new equipment for them. Several protoss can be found working there.

2204 - An alliance is formed between them to better help each other.

The Confederacy brings the information of the protheans and mass relays to the protoss, they agree it is dangerous and stay clear of them (technology wise, they still study the ruins to find out what happened).

2236 - The terraforming of mars is completed. It now has a near-Earth conditions, and it is the home of many.

Humanity begins experimenting with AIs (with protoss help), new armor, cybernetics, and nano-technology. They also do genetic research, however they mostly do this to get rid of genetic defects, replace lost body parts or organs, and increase their natural abilities. They keep an eye on everyone who is doing research into this to make sure they don't go too far.

They have also found out how to remove the mass relays. They remove any mass relay in their core worlds, but leave the farthest ones alone to hopeful make peaceful first contact. The protoss also use this information to remove the few mass relays in their territory.

When taking apart the mass relays, they discovered something. They are far older than they should be, making them believe someone else built them and the protheans just studied and used their tech.

They also look into anti-matter reactors.

2265 - The Confederacy incorporates transformation technology into their machines.

They also look into defensive platforms to better protect their worlds.

They also improve their existing technology.

They change from Deuterium fusion reactors to anti-matter reactors, they prove to have a much higher power output. By 2265, they have changed over.

The Confederacy successfully makes a handheld prototype laser weapon. However, they are too expensive to be of any use at the moment.

2356 - The protoss first meet the zerg.

The zerg attack the protoss immediately, and push the protoss back quickly by sheer numbers. The war with the zerg begins. They do not tell the Confederacy at this time believing the zerg will be defeated easily.

2372 - They find out that the zerg are more of a threat than they originally believed, and what they intend to do. They ask their allies for help in defeating them. The Confederacy spends little time talking it over and agree to help. They send 15 of their 20 Behemoths, with fleets, to help. They moved to war.

The Confederacy prove that while they do not have as advance technology as the protoss, their adaptability, unique technology, and fighting tactics are more than a match for the zerg.

2391 - The Confederacy incorporates a total of 20 worlds into their territory, but they always remain wary of the unknown. They have over 5 thousand ships to protect themselves: the Minotaur, battlecruiser, carrier, and behemoth class ships are in use for different purposes and needs. They have also begin creation of a new ship types: the battleships, supercarrier, and gorgon class.

2402 - They found out how to make a new armor alloy for their ships and soldiers from studying the zerg.

2452 - A small xel'naga temple is found. A joint study group is sent to find out who they are.

2494 - The new battleships, supercarrier and gorgon class ships are finished. They incorporate the most powerful technology the Confederacy has.

2504 - The Protoss Protectorate and the Confederacy establish a colony together to build unity. The colony is called Shanxi.

Six ships (three from each) are assigned to protect the new colony, with small amounts of humans and protoss working on each other's ships.

2514 - First contact.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Humans are generally seen to be very intelligent, abnormally ambitious, highly adaptable, individualistic and thus, unpredictable. They have a powerful desire to advance and improve themselves, and do so with such assertion that the normally staid Council races have been taken aback by their restlessness and relentless curiosity. Their economy, while much smaller than any of the Council races, is very powerful relative to their size, and their military prowess is amongst the greatest in the galaxy, despite the fact that only 3% of humans volunteer for the Alliance military, a far smaller proportion than other races. Their ability to engage the turians in the First Contact War demonstrated graphically the potential of human military strength and is therefore a subject of concern for many races, who fear the consequences of another human-turian conflict. - taken from the mass effect wiki on humans.**

**I will be using humans unpredictably and information above. (Humans will be badass.)**

**Codex**

**Human ships**

**Minotaur - Size 400 - 800 meters. The** **smallest and most numerous. They are often put into wolf packs of 5. They are also used in patrol with a battlecruiser in command. They also have many different armaments to help it adapt to any situation.**

**Battlecruiser - Size 800 - 1,000 meters. The second most numerous. They are the backbone of many fleets and support both the** **Minotaur and Gorgon class. They have the Yamato cannon.**

**Carrier - Size 1,000 - 1,500 meters. They are used to bring thousands of fighters and drones to combat. It sits behind the fleet and if it does come into combat, something has gone wrong. It does have a main gun, but it is rarely used. **

**Behemoth - Size 1,500 - 2,000 meters. They are the flagships of fleets. These ships have incredible armor and shields, and they can take on anything. Each has a pair of Energy Projectors.**

**Loki - Size 2,000 - 2,500 meters. Loki have a wide variety of weapons to combat anything. It has two revolving guns in front that fire 100 shots a minute. It also two back up cannons under the main ones, but they are much weaker.**

**Supercarrier - Size 2,500 - 3,000 meters. They are flying fortresses. Often having a small fleet of Battlecruisers and Minotaur, plus fighter and troop transport. They also function as a mobile base while still being combat capable.**

**Gorgon - Size 3,000 - 3,500 meters. They are only 3 in existence. Each has four Energy Projectors. Each has enough power to blow up a large asteroid, and it even functions as a carrier. It is next to impossible to defeat.**

**Protoss ships**

**Arbiter - Size 400 - 800 meters. It is mostly use for support. There are not that many, only a few hundred.**

**Cruiser - Size 800 - 1,000 meters. Much like the humans battlecruiser it is the backbone of the fleets.**

**Carrier - Size 1,000 - 1,500 meters. They made this after they saw the human ones and saw potential in it. Like its human counterpart, it brings thousands of interceptors into combat. It also has the ability to make more when needed.**

**Void Ray - Size 1,500 - 2,000 meters. Built around a prismatic core, which serves as a virtually eternal power source. It shoots a searing beam of energy that grows exponentially more powerful over time.**

**Tempest - Size 2,000 - 2,500 meters. Designed to answer to the humans Battleships. It fires a powerful sphere of highly charged particles. Like the Battleship, it has more range than most ships, but lack defensive capabilities. Anyone who works in them must wear bulky dampening armor to protect them from the destructive energies coursing through them.**

**Supercarrier - Size 2,500 - 3,000 meters. Plays the same role as the carrier, but on a much larger scale.**

**Mothership - Size 3,000 - 3,500 meters. Built around a much larger prismatic core. It can cloak nearby friendly units and warp-in allies when needed. It can target up to six different enemies at once (its power is that of a cruiser), however its main gun is located under it. It also has a Rift Burst ability.**


	2. 2 - First contact

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to A Better Humanity. I am so happy that this story is so well liked. I have redone this chapter and made it better plus I added a new scene, what it is, is a surprise.**

**I also edited the top and bottom part here a bit.**

**I will be using the top part here at the beginning of each chapter to answer each question you people might have without ruining the story.**

**I will also be using the bottom for codex entries.**

**I do not care for people who just tell me that they hate my story, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE. Know body is forcing you to read this.**

**If anybody see problem like the ones below or if I forgot to add something or something isn't right, point it out to me. If it is true, I'll fit it in the next update. You are needed to help make this story run smoothly.**

**One final thing, I found some problems in chapter one. I updated it with this post.**

**I named two planets Shanxi (One of the first three and the joint colony). Renamed the first one Eden Prime. (WTF)**

**I changed plasma shielding to force fields for the humans. Another is I changed where they get their new armor alloy. They get it from the zerg instead of the mass relays.**

**I also added anti-matter. It seems like a more realistic power source. I have made the ships smaller and made the timeline longer. I have also changed when handheld energy weapons are made to 2265.**

**All the changes do exist in StarCraft.**

**Question Time:**

**A guest reviewer said that "1000 meters is a kilometer", yes I do know that. Also 17 kilometers will be the biggest.**

**Another guest said "Hope you don't have the humans and protoss be pushed over by the council race by holding them back in any way". You will have to find out.**

**Another guest said "Dreadnoughts are battle ships different name for the same thing." I can see where you would make the mistake. I will clear that up for you and anyone else. The Dreadnought class is a heavy tank, and the battleship is a long range artillery unit. It does poor when you get close, and has a few cruisers nearby to protect it. It also has weak shields and point defense for its size. Finally, its range is so far that to use it another ship has to provide the coordinates for it. Does that help?**

**Kinunatzs: yes they can do short jumps, thanks for reminding me. I did the math and looked up information, and in StarCraft, the humans could travel about 165 light-years in a single day. The mass effect wiki says "that reapers are believed to be capable of traveling nearly 30 light-years within a 24-hour period, and that this rate is roughly twice what Citadel starships are capable of traveling." That means the council can travel 15 light-years within a 24-hour period, slow. I did change the speed a bit for humans and protoss ships, they travel 300 light-years within a 24-hour period in this story. Protoss in game are better at it so they did help the humans better understand it here.**

"**Humans use protoss powers and technolgy" (you misspelled technology). Psionic wise, yes, they will use some, but each will have powers only they will have. Technology wise, it goes back to the protheans and how they trusted their own technology more, but there was some trading of tech for both sides. The humans got better warp drives, shielding, and teleporting. The protoss got better power armor, mechs, and new ways to use their technology (they made the tempest as an answer to zerg and terran long range weaponry, look it up).**

**skylar the hedgehog 1: I used the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine because they never say who made the warp space drive, so I used them. I had nothing better.**

**webxro: The length is just because I want to keep them a bit apart. No real reason.**

**hornet07: I may or may not follow my predicted update rate. It depends on what happens in my life. It is just what I believe will happen.**

**LostNFoundKiDz: Chapter one was the past with this being the present. Also keep telling me your opinion, it helps me improve my stories.**

**ApologeticGuy: Long review and pointed out a few things. I am NOT using halo Slipspace, they use warp space, and I just used Shaw and Fujikawa to create the drive (they never said in who made it). I use very little from halo. Only the Neural Interface, Reach (removed it), Shaw and Fujikawa, and nothing else.**

**The protoss allying with the humans, they met differently. In game the zerg were attacking the terrans and were at war with them. Now they met the humans first. In story they are not that arrogance and see potential in humans. In game they do in fact look out for other races. They watch over some unnamed race. They make sure something doesn't kill them off.** "**The protoss have notably refused to interfere in the development of other species, such philosophy forming the core of the Dae'Uhl", got from wiki. More is explained at the bottom.**

**I use the Neural Interface to connect with the psionic network of the protoss. Really help and I like it. Also 90% of the technology used is StarCraft tech. They use Direct Energy Weapons as both the main gun of their ships and point defense, plus hand held.**

**Finally, the Koprulu Sector not being a living hell, there is a 150 YEAR LONG WAR going on. DO NOT tell me it is not a living hell. Many planets have been attacked several times by the zerg. I didn't feel like writing all that. Remember that in game, the Koprulu Sector had criminals sent there. Here, they are still connected to earth, so some of those things can't happen. Plus, this is an AU. My story.**

**Also chapter length will be longer than chapter one. I am bad with names so I will often look for names on the net.**

**I am brought this chapter out sooner to prove ApologeticGuy wrong. With a lot of things happening and changing, I never know when I will be able to update. Please do not ask me. I am new to this and will make mistakes if I am rushed. Details I also have trouble with, so I am sorry. There is also the fact at times I won't know where I want the story to go. With time I will get better.**

**Also, I have no beta.**

**April 5, 2014**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Serpent Nebula / Widow

Citadel / Presidium

2154

The Salarian Union is petitioning the council to open up a relay for colonizing and resources. It is a big event because no one has opened one up in nearly two thousand years.

Salarian respective "And that councilors is why we should be allowed to open relay 314."

The councilors are understandably hesitant to allow it to happen, but if they don't it will reflect badly on them. However, if a hostile race is on the other side, it could be the Rachni wars all over again. Sometimes it is hard being the councilor.

Councilor Tevos "It is with great joy that the council allow the Salarian Union to open relay 314." A fake smile in place, clearly unhappy how this turned out. And it was such a great day in the Citadel.

"Thank you councilors" happy as can be "I will inform the Union immediately" Everyone knows that the Union already knows because they knew they would win. They had prepared for everything.

And with that the Salarian respective left. The crowd begins to leave and the council moves into the back room and continues talking.

Councilor Tevos just signs and says "I hope your people know what they're doing."

The salarian smiles before saying "Don't worry, we have prepared for anything."

How wrong he is.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

1 Month Later

The Salarian Union took their time choosing who would go and who wouldn't. In total there are 2 cruisers and one dozen frigates, plus two freighters carrying both supplies and citizens to set up a base colony. This was a temporary solution until more supplies and citizens could be brought in. The cruisers were the main defense with half a dozen frigates as support. The other half is to scout the system and any close by.

Captain Vorleon was chosen. He has on the standard white armor for salarians. Vorleon was a proud salarian and has served his people well. However, this is his last assignment before he retires.

"How far are we from relay 314 ensign?" "We are five minutes out." "Good, I want everything to be ready when we arrive." Everyone is nervous, who wouldn't be in this situation. They were about to open a mass relay. There are many things that could go wrong with this.

But that wasn't for them to worry about now, they had to give their attention to the mission. For all they knew, nothing could go wrong.

Vorleon said "Ah, we have arrived. Pilot, send the activation codes immediately."

"Yes captain."

When the codes were sent, the mass relay started to turn on. The giant prothean artifact spins to life after 50,000 years. Not many people get to see this.

After a few minutes of waiting, the artifact stabilized.

"Pilot, send us through the relay."

What they didn't know was that slavers were not that far behind.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

2 relay jumps away

Drolan loves his life as a slaver. He was your standard batarian. Gets to do what he wants, and teach the other races that the batarians are the best.

"How long until we get there. We do not have all day." He was not a patience man.

"We will arrive in the hour." His xo said. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because, those salarians have some of the best equipment this side of the galaxy. Another reason is because they will be easy slaves to get, my contact says that they have two freighters full of them. Finally, if there is a new species on the other side, we will be the richest people ever. Does that answer your question?" A little angry at the end.

"Yes." A little fearful.

"Good."

With that they passed thought a relay. Only one more before relay 314.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

On the other side of relay 314 / Shanxi

Selendis was wearing her armor. It was gold in color, with bright blue. It had a part of it coming up and over her shoulders, much like an archway. She was doubled jointed with knee guards in the front. She also had a jewel on her head. (I am not the best at descriptions.)

Selendis was given command of the Shanxi defense fleet ten years ago. She has her void ray, two protoss arbiters, and three human battlecruisers. A small fleet really, but more than enough for the colony. Selendis is mediating like she does every day. It is a normal day at Shanxi for everyone.

That was, until the mass relay started to power up.

"Executor Selendis, Executor Selendis, Executor Selendis." The soldier ran in out of air.

"Yes, what is it." In a calm voice.

"The mass relay has gone active."

"WHAT!" Selendis said in clear shock. She did not like this.

She abandoned her mediating and rushed to the bridge. Indeed it did. Someone or something was coming through.

Sitting down in her command chair she said "I want all ships in formation now." The bridge is in a mess. Protoss and humans running around getting to their stations. Some coming in from different parts of the ship. Nobody was prepared for this.

"Message sent and received by all ships."

"I want a passive scan of their ships the moment they come through." The bridge has calmed down for the most part.

16 strange ships came through.

"16 Contacts. 4 Arbiter class and 12 are smaller than the Arbiter." Using protoss classes.

"Very small. What can you tell me of their ships?" She found it odd that they had such small ships.

"I am detecting element zero on broad. Also they use mass drivers as their main weapon."

"Interesting, prepare a massage immediately. Also send a message to the Confederacy and Protoss Protectorate with details on the situation."

"Yes executor."

Now they wait. What will the new contacts do?

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Few moments before

"Captain, we are through the relay."

"Good. Get a read on the system so we may understand what's here." A little nervous.

After three minutes.

"Captain, there are six contacts in system." Yes, that HAD to happen.

'Stay clam Vorleon, stay clam' "What can you tell me about them."

The navigation office seemed hesitant to answer. "Is something wrong officer."

"There are two cruisers, three dreadnoughts and what can only be a super dreadnought." Three dreadnoughts is understandable, strange but understandable, but a…

"What do you mean a super dreadnought?" said Vorleon. A little disbelieving.

"What I mean is they have a ship that is 2 kilometers in length." How is that even possible? Not even the asari, the most advanced race in citadel space, can build something that large. The resources needed to make something like that even work is massive. Even the destiny ascension, the largest ship in known space, is only 1.5 kilometers long, and that is pushing it.

"That's not all." 'What else could there be?' "There doesn't seem to be any frigates. Also they doesn't seem to be any element zero coming off them. 'WHAT. How can that be? Everything runs on element zero. Could this species have found a way to run their ships without eezo? No, not possible, they just haven't found eezo. Still they must have a massive industry to build and maintain such large ships. Plus, they know doubt will be of help, building something that large is no easy feat. The just need help.' "Captain there seems to be two different designs, I believe we are dealing with two different races here." 'It just got a lot more complicated. But, where did the second race come from.'

'This will not be easy, two different races will make it much harder, but still possible. I just need to take it slow, and show them how great the citadel is.'

"Prepare the first contact package. We will have hopefully peaceful first contact, but if not, we will take them out before they become a threat." said Vorleon. They didn't start wars, they finished them.

"First contact package ready." Many hoping it would go over well.

"Send." 'Now we play the waiting game, but I feel like I am forgetting someth… Oh, that's right.' "Send a frigate back through the relay with orders to inform the council of is going on. Also, tell them to send an asari over for a meld." 'The council must be informed of what is going on.'

"Orders sent." With that, a frigate went through the relay. It was never hear from again.

"Captain, I am receiving a data package from the unknowns. It's in prothean, with a translating program for what is their own language."

'But if they know of the protheans, then why does their ships not use eezo? For that matter, how did they translate the data package so fast?' "Translate the package now. Let's see what's on it." said Vorleon.

A few moments later a massage was displayed on the main screen. It said 'Welcome to Shanxi newcomers. State your business immediately or you will be fired at. You have five minutes to reply.' A timer started counting down.

Many people on the bridge had a small panic attack. Why were they going to fire at them, were they territorial people? They didn't know. What they did know was that they needed to reply before they fire at them.

Vorleon took command and said "Send a massage to them. Tell them we are just looking for a new place to colonize and mean no harm." He had a bit of panic in his voice. He did not want to start a war that could be avoided if possible.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Executor Selendis, the unknowns have replied."

"What does it say?"

"It seems they were just looking for new planets to colonize."

"Hail them. Let us see who these being are."

"Hailing"

It took a few moments to connect, mostly connection problems. The main screen lit up with the unknowns. They were surprised at being hailed, if their faces were anything to go by.

"My name is Selendis, it seems that…" She was stopped by the one at the sensor station.

"The relay is powering up again. More contacts. 2 cruiser class, 7 arbiter class, and 12 smaller."

"You will explain this." A little angry.

"Th-they are not with us. They are no doubt slavers looking for easy prey." A little fearful war might happen.

Selendis used her psionic powers to search his mind for lies. When none was found, a least to what was happening, she said "Cut the feed. Prepare all ships for combat."

All ships moved to attack the enemy.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Captain Vorleon, the unknowns have moved to attack the slavers. Also the slavers are almost in range. Captain, what are your orders."

Vorleon had lived a good life. Had a loving family, and he had also made first contact. However, it looked like it was all going to end. There was no way to defeat the slavers with what they have. Most of his ships weren't even combat vessels. The council would never find out what happened for days. The slavers were going to get most of his crew, enslave the unknowns, and no one will be able to stop th… An explosion rocked the ship. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"That's what I have been trying to tell you captain. It's the unknowns. They just disappeared, then reappeared right next to the enemy. Then they fired some kind of energy weapon at the enemy." 'WHAT? ENERGY WEAPON. WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?' "The enemy dreadnought was destroyed in a single shot." Everyone was in clear shock over what happened. In less than five minutes, the unknowns had destroyed the slaver fleet with little damage to themselves.

"Co-contact the unknowns." A little fear in his voice.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Have the human ships warp in and attack the enemy from behind. Warp us in front of the enemy." Everyone was clam, going about their jobs to the best of their ability.

All ships warped to their destination. "Charge the main gun. Target their largest vessel. Fire when ready." Taking out the larger ships will make things easier.

"The enemy is firing." A few seconds later, the shields were hit. The plasma shields took all the damage.

"What's the damage?" Selendis said. Curious at how strong the enemy is.

"Plasma shields holding at 90%. The enemy is firing again." A little surprised at their rate of fire.

"Firing main gun." A small pause. The void ray splits into four parts at the front, the three arms which make a triangle, and the center core. A beam of energy shoots out of the right most arm and heads to the center core. The core collected the energy and then fired. The power of the void ray ripped through the enemy vessel within moments. "Enemy ship destroyed." The enemy ship broke into pieces with small explosions still going off.

"The enemy has very weak ships. Have the humans board their other vessel, I want the captain questioned. And destroy their engine." Selendis said.

The slaver ships tried to fight, but they didn't know what was going on. 4 of the smaller ships tried to make a break for the planet. They were destroyed by the two arbiters. All but one was destroyed.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Drolan did not know what to think of what happened. First he comes through the relay and finds the salarians not that far away. He sends the order to attack and for boarding pods to be ready. Then out of know where, dreadnought class ships appear. Believing they would go down fast he ordered his ships to fire. He was surprised when it lived. Next thing he knew, his other dreadnought was destroyed. Now he finds out they are boarding HIS ship. Not on his watch.

"Have everyone get rid of those boarders now." He was not happy. He would make these newcomers pay, even if it cost him his life.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Several hundred boarding pods were launched at the alien vessel. Each with 5 marines, however, the enemy still had power. Many were shot out of space by point defense before they could even make it. Nearly 30% didn't make it.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sergeant James was tasked with capturing the enemy commander while everyone else captured the ship. He was wearing the standard CMC powered armor suit, however, his was blue instead of the standard red. He was given 15 marines to complete this task. Not many, but it would have to do.

"When we get in there, we are to link up with squads 2 and 3, then make for what we believe to be the bridge. Every one of them is a slaver, do not hesitant to kill them. Am I clear?" Humans did not care for slavers, and they instead actively hunt them down. Protoss liked them even less.

"SIR YES SIR." "Good. Now let's get in there, and KICK SOME ASS." His voice rising at the end. The boarding pod choose at that moment to crush into the side of the ship. Everyone was knouted out of their seat from the shockwave.

"Get up. We have an enemy to kill." It took them only a few moments to get back up. The door burst open at that point.

"Move move move." All the marines rushed out. However the odd thing was, there was no one around. After taking everything in.

"George and Sarah. You two keep a look out for anything that looks suspicious. Jake, get in contact with squads 2 and 3, and get their damn location ASAP. I want to know the fastest way to link up with them. Remember to keep your suit sealed at all times. We have no idea what could happen or what areas have air, or whatever passes for air for these aliens."

George and Sarah spread out about to search the area. There was not much to look at though, it was a wide open area, with about half the place filled with cages and three doors. "Serge, there is nothing around here except some fucking cages." Said Sarah.

"Keep a lookout, don't want to be caught off guard now do we." Said James. Keeping a look out himself. Fighting the zerg for so long has taught humanity too always keep a look out.

George said in a shocked voice with a hint of anger "Everyone, I found something that you won't like. A lot of something."

All of them rushed to see what he was talking about, even Jake. But they knew it must be bad, George is one of the most level headed people they knew, and it takes a lot to make him angry. Hearing him speaking with even a hint speaks volumes of what must be there.

"What did you...?"

What they found will haunt them all for years to come.

They saw what could only be described as inhumane. Two blue female humans with head crests instead of hair. They had purple blood coming out of cuts in six different places that they could see. They also saw several bruises on them as well. One was older, maybe 20, 25. She has the worst of it. She was holding on to the smaller one, like a mother to a child, trying to keep them safe. She probably was the mother. The smaller one was a child of at best 10 years old. They knew they were aliens, but they looked so human. They also saw that they were naked and had strange collars around their necks.

James looked around and saw many different aliens with varying degrees of damage.

There were amphibians looking frogs with horns on their heads. They have grey skin in most cases with light blue in others. For some reason, they had dual jointed legs. He didn't know what to make of that. They seemed to have greenish blood. Their arms and legs were thinner than humans.

Next are the reptile-like ones. They have green skin and also seem to have black parts on their heads. But the most important parts were that they had five fingers with the middle and ring fingers fused together. That was just strange. The other was they had this strange red hyoid bone on their throats, likely to help them breathe.

Another is humanoid birds? They seemed to have this metallic like exoskeleton, maybe it was some kind of natural armor. They also have claws on their hands and mandibles around their mouths, definitely a predator race. They also have head crests similar to the blue humans. They have three fingers, grey skin with face making, and dark blue blood.

The final one was wearing a suit with a light purple facemask. He could not get much because of that, but he did learn a few things. One, they had no damage at all. That would mean they were captured recently or are very weak. Two, they have three fingers, but they didn't end in claws, they were shaped more like human fingers. They couldn't be the bird people. Three, they have glowing eyes. Four, their legs bowed backwards, much like the frog people. They were the least numerous.

There are also many of the blue ladies as well. All of them had the strange collars on them and some were dead or just barely hanging on.

When he looked back at the first two, he saw the young one looking at him. She reached her arm out to him. As if asking for help. He reached his hand out through the cage to grab her hand. But, right before he reached her, her hand dropped and she fell unconscious.

At that moment, his heart broke in two. He knew what he had to do.

"JAKE, tell me were squads 2 and 3 are and when they will get here." Said James.

"Sir, squad 2 will be here in a few moment, and squad 3 isn't responding. They must have been shot down, sir." Said Jake.

"Get in contact with command. Tell them we need evacuation for injured civilians ASAP." Said James.

"Sir Yes Sir." Said Jake.

After several moments Jake replied "Sir, command says to move on and capture the enemy commander. They will send someone else to look after the civilians. They can't send evacuation ships until the point defense has been taken care of."

James, in a fit of anger, grabbed Jakes suit and pulled him right into his face before saying "YOU TELL COMMAND THAT WE ARE NOT LEAVING UNTIL THE CIVILIANS ARE SAFE." He pushed Jake away and he nearly fell over because of it. "Send the word out that we need that power out as soon as possible." He still had anger in his voice. Squad 2 came in at that moment. "Good you're here. Doc, I need you to help these people." Talking to squad's 2 medic. He has calmed down for the most part.

"But sir, I don't know any…" The medic was interrupted before he could finish. The medic had a female voice.

"I just need you to try your best and keep them alive for as long as you can. Everyone else, set up a defensive perimeter around the civilians. No one is allowed near them until help gets here, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD."

"SIR YES SIR." Everyone said at once.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Near the engine room

A squad of five marines were pinned down by enemy fire. The room itself was a storage room with over 20 different boxes of varying size ranging from small, the size of your head, to large, the size of an elcor, but they didn't know this. There was various items around the room, such as weird collars and what they believe to be food. The enemy was surprisingly clever, keeping low to make it harder to shoot them and making it easier for them to get back in cover. They were also keeping a few out of combat for when they're needed and switching out the ones in combat every so often. Overall, a good strategy. The marines had three in the room, each hiding behind a different box, with the other two outside on both sides of the door.

"This is communication officer Jake of squad 1. We have injured civilians with us, but command can't send evacuation ships at this time, and we don't have the supplies to help them. We need that power taken out ASAP." The sound of the bullets flying over head with a few of them hitting the top of the box.

"This is squad 16 reporting, we are near the engine room, we will have that power out no problem."

"Well boys, you heard'em, let's take these bastards down." Said one captain Roger. "Mike, grenade."

Mike threw a grenade right into the middle of the slavers, why did they think all being in the same damn area would make it easier. The slavers had different reaction. Some looked at the grenade to see what it was, some jumped away, and the others didn't even know it was there. After the grenade went off, they popped out of cover and shot at the ones they could see. 1 was in cover, 3 were in the open, 4 were dying where the grenade went off, and the rest were in pieces around the room. They took aim, and fired. The 1 in cover was the only one not dead.

"Fhfrs buei rwifbb wefir reifs ebri bei beiufberuiwfb." The alien said. It took aim and fired at them while still says things to them. One of the soldiers ran up and punched him right in the face. He just looked at the alien before he knocked him out.

"What should we do with him captain?"

"Tie him up and make sure he can't get away. We'll come back for him later. Now, let's move, we got a power generator to take out." Said the captain.

While they were running out it sounded like a stampede. They went through two move rooms before reaching the engine room.

"Captain, what the HELL is that?" Said the lieutenant.

"I don't know, but it must be their drive core or something. Anyway, spread out and find a way to turn this damn thing off." Said Roger.

As they spread out to find a way to turn it off, they were being watched. And one of the soldiers got a little too close.

It turned on its omni-blade, and waited for the right moment. It knew it couldn't defeat them all on, but it would take out as many as it could.

Private Johnson was a new to the military. Been part of it for 3 months now. But that all came to an end.

The creature jumped out of its hiding pace, and landed right on top of Johnson, before jamming its omni-blade straight into Johnson's head. He shields proved of little help. It all happened in about three seconds.

Private Johnson was no more.

His suit hit the ground with a loud thud. When the rest of the squad heard that, they all looked to see what it was. What they saw was an alien with its hand still in Johnson's head. Everyone looked at the alien, and it looked back. The alien recovered first and made a dash straight to the closest cover. Everyone else got over their shock and fired at the alien. It only had a few feet left to go before it was gunned down. If you looked at it, it would look like a pile of mush. It had half its head missing, a hole in the middle of its stomach, and the left arm and right leg were missing as well. The contents of its body spilled onto the floor.

"Lieutenant, I want this place secure, yesterday. Understand." Said Roger.

"Yes sir." Said the lieutenant. The captain began to walk over to the panel in front of the drive core. "Captain, what are you going to do?" With a hint of worry.

Roger didn't say anything. When he reached the panel he reached his arm above his head, and said "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" while he brought his arm down on the panel. It broke and caved in, wires could be seen as well as sparks coming off of it. The place be started to light up with sparks and small explosions going off in the floor, celling, and walls. The place started to shake and the drive core glowed brightly. A red warning light came on and a voice in the alien language started speaking. No doubt saying that there was a problem or to get the hell out of there. Well, he probable killed them all.

"Captain, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Said the lieutenant. He didn't know what to feel right now, but he did feel anger at Roger.

Before he could respond, the lights turned off, and the sparks and explosions stopped. Everything was calm.

No one moved for several minutes. "Well, I just fixed our problem." Every else just looks at him. However, if you removed their helmets, you could tell that they were looking at him like he was insane. "What." As if he read their minds.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The ship stood still when the power went out.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Back with squad 1 Alright, let's get these people ready for transport.

"Looks like they actually got the power down. Squad 2 do you have the supplies yet." Said James.

"_Found the supplies we need, I think. Hard to tell without actually knowing what they need."_ Squad 2's Steve.

"Roger that, just get what you can. We can go from there. Over and out."

It took several minutes for squad 2 to bring the, hopefully useful, supplies they found. Now, they had to get the natives to help, but they had no way to talk to them. Fuck.

"Jack, see if there is a psionic on broad, and if so, get they here as soon as possible. Also make sure there a telepath. They'll be needed to explain the situation."

It took a while to get a respond, and it was disappointing. None were on board. Double fuck. How where they going to get them ready for transport now.

"Does anyone have an idea, because I got nothing?" They only had 8 minutes to get them ready.

No one said anything for 2 minutes. The medic was the one responded saying "We could try charades."

"You have got to be joking." Said James.

"Got a better idea." He didn't.

"George and Sarah, get on it. We need these people ready." He didn't like this, but what else have they got. For 5 minutes George and Sarah begin playing charades with the aliens. It worked for the most part, they got them in the suits. At least the ones that were meant for their kind, others, had to make do. But help finally came. However, with no power the bay doors had to be manually opened, and there was no field to keep the place safe anymore. Air and gravity no longer existed.

"_This is Commander Alex Shepard. You called for civilian evacuation."_

"_This is Sergeant James of squad 1. I sure am glad you're here. These people don't have much time. They need medical treatment, food, and a way home."_

"_Don't worry, we'll get them to safety."_ Turning to his men, he said _"Alright get these people into the shuttles."_

It didn't take long for everyone to get into the shuttles, but a few people did take their time. After everyone was on, they left for the Gray Tiger.

With the civilians gone, squad one and two were free to continue their mission.

The head to the next room. As the door closes behind them, the room pressurizes and air flows in. "Jake, do you know how many rooms are in our way to the bridge." Said James.

"If the size of the ship is any indication, I'd say 15 maybe 20 more rooms. It could take a while to get there."

"You heard him, let's take down this son of a bitch." You could tell he was angry at what they saw.

They ran through six more rooms before they ran into the enemy.

George said "Cover."

The squad dove for cover to avoid enemy fire. However, a few shields were hit. There were 8 different enemies. 5 of them had four eyes and a bone like face. They also seemed to have inverted and flat noses. The other 3 looked like large reptilian bipeds. They seem to have a hump on their back, for what purpose, they didn't know.

One of the large reptiles jumped over its cover and charged them. What is it stupid? "I got this." Said Steve. He put his gun on his back.

As it got close. He moved out cover and locked hands with it. Its gun fell to the ground. It initially pushed him back, but after a few feet they stopped. "My god, this guy is strong." A small pause. "I could a little help here." Everyone else pointed their guns at it and fired. It took 10 shots for it to go down.

Sarah said "Dam, they are tough."

The 5 with 4 eyes were talking to each other and the last 2 reptiles move up and continued to fire. Steve moved back into cover to avoid enemy fire and pulled out his gun.

"We don't have time for this. George, Sarah, each of you pick a reptile and kill it. Squad two covering fire. The rest of you with me. We're taking out the rest of them. On three, charge. One. Two. Three." Everyone jumped out of cover. George took the one on the left, Sarah got the one on the right. The 5 in the back didn't notice them until they were halfway there. One of them tried to throw a disk like object, only for Steve to blow his hand off.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." It screamed in pain. Steve put him out of his misery moments later. The other four aliens fired at them. However, they were not the best shot, nor were they aiming. So, their shots didn't always hit. Nearly 40% of their shots missed and hit somewhere else. Steve jumped one and punched him in the face until he stopped moving. Jake pulled out his pulse pistol, and put it into the alien's month. He pulled the trigger and the alien fell onto the floor grabbing his month in sheer pain, hoping to stop it. He put a few more rounds into his head. James grabbed the last two by the head. He put pressure on their heads to kill them off. The one on the right panicked and punched, kicked, and did everything he could think of to get free. The one the left was smarter. He pulled out a knife and jammed it into James arm. It didn't get far, but it did pierce his skin and cause him to let go.

"Fucker." He crushed the other one in his hand, but before he could kill the other one, its head was blown off. He turns and sees Cole with his Torrent SR-12 shotgun.

"You seemed like you needed help sir."

"Yeah." James looks at everyone else to check how their doing. George looks like the only damage to him was some dents in his armor. The large alien had a large hole in its stomach, with lots of its insides coming out. Sarah, was just finishing up her fight, with help from someone from squad two. 'I think his name was Mike.' Mike put several rounds from his pulse rifle into its head. "Alright, everyone get over here. Only a few more left before the command center. I don't know about you, but I want off this blasted ship as soon as possible. This place makes me sick."

They all left for the next room with James going last. Before he left, he looked down at his left hand and flexed it. It was mostly alright, but it was slower than before. And his pointer finger didn't bend all the way into a fist. 'It will take a while for this to fix itself. God, I love bio-steel.'

It didn't take long for them to make it to the bridge. However, they did run into two more groups of the four eyes. The first one had 8, and the second one had 4. For some reason, they didn't run into the large reptiles again.

"With the intel we have. This is most likely the bridge. Also, the size of it makes it out to be half the size of our bridge. Don't know if it is true, but they seem to like things compact, so expect anything. We breach in three. . One. . Two. . Three. ." They all charged into the room, with James leading. Chaos happened. Every one of the aliens opened fired on them the moment they came through. Squad 2 stayed by the doors to give covering fire.

James took the blunt of the attack with his shields dropping to 13% within 10 seconds. The squad kept firing.

At 15 seconds his shields were gone and his armor was taking a beating, but half the enemy was gone. The rest of squad 1 had half their shields gone.

At 20 seconds, there was three enemies left. Steve ran up to the captain and hit him with the end of his gun knocking him to the ground and barely conscious. Another one was hiding underneath a computer console. The last one had both legs and his right arm gone. He was using his left arm to cover his stub of a right arm, hoping to stop the bleeding. Sarah walked right up to him and deployed her retractable bayonet. She shoved it into its head three times killing him. The one that was hiding was taken out and knocked unconscious by George.

James started to check over his armor and found something strange. It was that his armor was more or less fully intact. 'With all the fire I took, I should have taken more damage. Strange. I'll think about it later.' "Squad report."

"All clear."

"Nothing over here."

"I got the captain."

"I got someone from underneath one of the consoles."

"Alright than. Let's get the bloody hell out of here. Jake, check to see if command has an evac point."

It took two minutes to confirm the location. In that time everyone checked over their supplies and secured the prisoners. "Okay, it doesn't seem that far, maybe 10 minutes from here."

James said "Okay. Jake, give the location to Horace. Horace, you and squad two take point. Squad one will prove support, but we'll mostly watch over the prisoners."

It took about 13 minutes to get there. On the way they saw many sign of battle. There were many dead enemies, but no living. They was even a dead marine on the way.

When they made it to the evac point, they found a base was setup. There wasn't much, just a holo-table displaying the layout of the ship. There was a few cables going around the place.

They walk over to the person in charge. On the way a patrol of 3 marines stopped to look at them for a few moments before continuing with their patrol.

James said "Sir, Sergeant James reporting Sir."

The commander lifts up his visor. He had a little beard and a scar going from the corner of his left lip to the bottom of his left ear. His hair was black and had light blue eyes. He says "You squad 1." He nods his head. "Good, we've been waiting for you. Looks like you got the captain and someone else. Anyway, we got a transport all ready for you over there." He points to a drop ship not even 40 feet away to his left. They look back at him. "Command wants that prisoner ASAP. Now get going." James nods his head and leaves with his squad.

They boarded the drop ship 18 seconds later and left the ship.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Over the next hour the ship was cleared of enemies. Over the course of the mission, there was 13 marines and 1 medic casualties. The ship was later scraped for recourses.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Executor Selendis, we are receiving a hail from the first unknowns."

"Connect them to the main screen."

Captain Vorleon was on the main screen again. "I must thank you for taking care of the slaver fleet." Selendis stares at him.

"Let us move on to talks between our two sides." Selendis said uncaring of the slaver fleet and wanting to move on.

"Of course. However, I am not the one to talk to. I am just the captain of this fleet. I am sending you coordinates of the citadel and the fastest mass relay path to get there. The talk between our two governments can happen there." He needed to inform the council of this as soon as possible.

"Very well, we will send an envoy to this citadel of yours within two weeks."

"I ask that you do not send a large fleet. Don't want to scare anyone." And with that the connection was cut. Captain Vorleon and his fleet left for the relay and left the system moments later.

"Send a massage to command. Inform them of everything that has happened here. I will be in my room if I am needed." With that she left.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Citadel / Presidium

Captain Vorleon had his ship go to the citadel and the rest of the fleet go to the nearest colony.

He asked for a seat with council and was given it almost immediately. Many citizens came to see why he had come back so soon.

"Captain Vorleon, I did not expect you back so soon." Councilor Tevos said.

"Ah yes. An unexpected problem had happened." Said Vorleon.

"What kind of problem Vorleon." Said the salarian councilor Esheel. She did not like unexpected problems, she was nearing the end of her career.

"I made first contact." With that said, everyone started asking questions. It took the aid of c-sec to get everyone to calm down and stop asking questions.

The turian councilor Quentius cleared his voice said "What can you tell us of this new race?"

Vorleon said "Well for one it is not one race but two." He then went on to explain everything he had learned. He told everyone about the large ship, energy weapons, and the fight. Nothing was left out. He was excused shortly afterwards. Everyone had a lot to think about.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

In the back room

Tevos said "Do you two really believe him? What he said must be impossible?"

With a frown Esheel said "He would not lie to us over something like this."

Quentius "I have to agree with Tevos on this. The idea of these newcomers having 'energy weapons' as he said is impossible." Not buying it at all.

Esheel just signs and says "Can we at least agree to not make any decision until we meet them."

"Fine." They say at the same time.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Two weeks later

As they said, they came. However, they didn't say how they would come. So when they just appeared out of nowhere, many people in the defense fleet almost shot at them. Still, what they saw almost made them shoot any way. They saw two dreadnaughts and ten cruisers. Who brings that to peace talks?

"This is the envoy for The Confederacy and Protoss Protectorate. Permission to dock."

Everyone was quiet. Many didn't even know what to do. Thankfully, Matriarch Lidanya captain of the Destiny Ascension, did. "This is Matriarch Lidanya. I was informed you would bring a cruiser and five frigates to the talks, not this."

"_I am sorry, but we do not have any ships of those classes. We do come from a different society and all. We went with our best guess and not wanting to be unprepared."_

"That is fine. I am sending you docking coordinates now. I hope you enjoy your stay." Her voice was strained.

With that two large shuttles left for the docking bay. The protoss shuttle looked like something the asari would make, with flowing shapes, geometric angles and an organic feel. But how did it carry its passengers, it didn't look like it could carry they at all. Unless they were very, very small.

The human one on the other looked like a more mechanical, industrial, and old appearance. It just looked like it was thrown together. Many wondered why they built something like that.

As they landed there was a squad of c-sec officers waiting for them. When the protoss shuttle arrived, it turned upside down and opened up and a light came out from under it. Next a light appeared under it and . . .

They saw the 5 2.5 meter being appear. They seemed to be all warriors based on how they moved and the middle one seemed like the ambassador. However, the strangest part was they didn't have mouths or noses. It was very odd.

The human shuttle docked normally. It opened and out came four big metal machines and a human, but based on the human in the middle, it is likely there is humans inside them as well. The c-sec officers all stood straight. The leader walked forward. "Hello, I am Sergeant Haron. I am your guide for your stay. Please follow me to the council chambers. I also ask that all large fire arms remain behind."

Only the four big machines switched out their big guns for what is likely pistols. After that they left for the council chambers. It took five minutes of walking and two elevator rides to get there. The envoy didn't see anyone else, it is likely the area was cleared of civilians beforehand. When they did make it, they saw a pretty sight. It was full of trees and beautiful fountains. Sets of stairs in the anterooms that lead up to a stage. Beneath the stage is a garden protected by glass.

They also saw civilians all around, likely to see the newcomers.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Welcome all to this wonderful day that we may welcome these newcomers into the galactic community." Tevos said.

"Thank you for allowing us to be here. I am Selendis. My friend is called Anita Goyle." Said Selendis. The human ambassador just nodded.

"Why don't we begin these talks by telling each side about themselves shall we?" Tevos then began to explain the council's history. From the Rachni wars to the krogan rebellions to the quarians to today. Both ambassadors did not like what happened to the Rachni, but the zerg kept them from saying anything. When they heard what they did to the krogan and quarians, you could clearly see they were angry. However, they did calm down for the most part by the time it was their turn.

Selendis went next. She talked about the Aeon of Strife and meeting the humans. She also explained how they spent over 3 thousand years perfecting their technology and that they communicate telepathically with each other. She left out the truth of psionics and the war with the zerg. They had no part in it and, if the information they got was correct, they wouldn't be of any help at all.

Many were shocked at was told and a few didn't believe it.

"You can't expect us to believe this. We would have meet you before now if it was true." Said Quentius. Clearly angry.

"It is up to you to believe it or not." Said Selendis. Not caring.

Before it could go any further Esheel said "We are getting off topic. Why don't we have the human ambassador go next?" Everyone nodded.

Anita Goyle said "I will start with when The Confederacy was started. We had just found prothean ruins in our home system." The councilors were happy about this. Believing this is where they got their technology. "After much debate over what to do with them we decided to continue with our current part and move all prothean artifacts into a museum." And there went that hope. Anita continued on. She did tell everyone that her kind have been in space for only 400 years.

Many were in shock over what they were hearing.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The peace talks continued on for over an hour over each's side history.

Tevos, while calm on the outside was sweating on the inside, said "Well your history is most interesting. Now is a good time to talk about trade and you joining the citadel."

Anita said "Why don't you explain what you mean?" with narrow eyes.

Tevos said "Of Course." She went on to explain the trade agreements, sharing technology, the treaty of Farixen, citadel conventions, and more. Many of them were fine, others not so much.

Anita said "There are a few problems I would like answered before I make a decision."

The council believing them simple replied "Of Course."

"First, we don't have any dreadnoughts, we classify our ships differently than you. Secondly, what do you classify as a dreadnought as and how many do the turians have"

Tevos answered "A dreadnought ranges from 800 meters to one kilometer in length and the turians have 30. That means you will be allowed 6 of that size."

"That is a concern." Anita said.

Quentius said "Any extra you may have you may keep, but you will not be able to build any more." A little angry at something so stupid.

Anita said "That wasn't it. In place of dreadnoughts, we have Behemoths. And they range from 1.5 to 2 kilometers."

Tevos in shock says "Wh-what you say is im-impossible. No one can build something that large." Gaining her nerve in the end.

"Remember we have different technology than you." No one had anything to say about that. Anita said. "There is also the fact that you allow slavery within your space."

Quentius now was angry at the accusation and said "Slavery is illegal. The only ones who still practice it are the batarians, and..."

"And yet you still allow them to attack your colonies and you do nothing to stop them." Said Selendis. What the council couldn't tell was that there was anger in her voice. Only the humans and protoss could.

With narrow eyes Selendis said "Slavery is the most barbaric act to ever exist. To ally yourself with them means you are no different. The Protoss Protectorate will never have anything to do with beings such as you." She turns around and leaves for her transport. Her guards right behind her.

All eyes turns to Anita.

Anita said "She is right you know. We also could never be a part of a society that agrees to slavery."

Quentius said "You dare denied entry into the citadel." Anger in his voice.

Tevos is having a mental breakdown. The newcomers refused to join the citadel and have dangerous technology as well. 'There must be some way to save this.' After thinking for a moment, she found something. "What about trade and the sharing of technology?" She says quickly.

"Both of our societies made our own path in the stars by ourselves, why should we help you? All you do is steal the technology of others and never make your own. As for trade, we don't want nor need your technology. All we will accept is raw resources and credits. We will have someone in the future set up a currency exchange rate." Everyone was shocked at what they were hearing.

Quentius yells "You have to be joking." His anger was really high.

"That is how it is councilors. Have a nice day." They left after that. Many watching them leave.

Nobody could foresee what effect these acts will have.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**The fight was short and not great, but more, larger and better fights are on the way.**

**Codex**

**Protoss relationships. Protoss view other races as inferior and do not care for them much at all. The one exception is the humans, and that is because of their psionic potential. Many in their society are seeing humans in better and better light, however that is mostly because of the Great War going on. They do trade a little with the citadel races.**

**Human relationships. The only race the humans really care for is the protoss. Both have made their own tech and not had help from others. They general see the citadel races as power hungry and the top three as having too much authority over everyone else. They do have trade with them, but they watch them. They do not trust them.**

**The next chapter will be a codex telling about how each race feels about each other in more depth.**

**Confederacy units**

**Marines compose the bulk of most human front-line forces.**

**CMC Powered Combat Suit: Is the standard all marines wear in the military. It comes with many features (information found on wiki and edited to fit the story):**

**Advanced force fields.**

**Structural Support: The amount of support that the suit provides is greatly increased from earlier models, increasing his/her strength and speed, stamina no longer becoming an issue. The servos enable a wearer to dash up steep slopes and safely land from heights of twenty feet.**

**HUD: A Heads-Up Display (HUD) is built into the visor. Its features include infra-red vision, a "navigation mode" which superimposes a map of surrounding terrain and pinpoints prominent features, targeting systems, is capable of displaying life support as a percentage and the amount of ammunition in a soldier's equipped weapon, the ability to detect motion to some extent, and a data system which, with the appropriate link, can let the user 'jack in' to video and data feeds, the information scrolling across the visor. The visor itself may be lowered/raised and/or (un)polarized at the user's discretion, though will automatically (un)polarize based on the intensity of light hitting it. Colors that can result include black and gold. It connects to the users Neural Interface.**

**Shoulder and/or chest mounted illuminators. The spectrum is determined via Neural Interface.**

**Full life support.**

**An integrated stimpack system.**

**Air conditioner.**

**Plasma Gun/Pulse rifle: may be connected to and powered by the suit.**

**5-4 Armored Infantry Suit: heavily remodeled version of the standard power armor. It is armed with two Quad K12 "Punisher" grenade launchers on each arm. The suit's autoloader is equipped to quickly manufacture and load hundreds of standard Punisher grenades. The suit's tolerance against impacts is much greater than the wearer's. A kinetic foam under suit has been added that provides better protected, and improved the survivability of, the wearer.**

**405 Light Combat Suit or medic: Confederate medics have a distinct appearance (white armor with a red cross). Medics have light armor and shields, so they stay away from combat when possible. Recruitment for medics draw in mostly women. Medic tools have been expanded to chemical modifiers increasing marine survival rates and the use of nano-conveyed anesthetic and attenuated lasers to carry out on-site surgery. Despite their armor and arm-mounted shields, medics are still vulnerable. Generally, their only armament is the A-13 flash grenade launcher, which is used to provide illumination and 'blind' enemy targets. The Alliance's medics use the Pulse pistol. Medics have saved many lives sense they were deployed.**

**The humans found that shields helped improve survivability of their ships and troops, so they came up with force fields.**

**Force fields can take a lot of punishment of both kinetic and energy blasts before it fails.**

**Protoss units**

**Plasma shielding was developed when the protoss found out their warriors could create personal shields by focusing psionic energy.**

**The protoss later reproduced the effect using psi-field generators. These generators could be installed in machines giving protoss vehicles shields as well.**

**Zealot:** **Each zealot is trained for decades in hand-to-hand combat, tactics, pain tolerance and martial discipline. Zealots are taught to hate their enemies with a white hot passion and to hunt them down without mercy.** I**n battle, zealots wield psionic blades channeled through forearm units in their power suits.** **Using a limited form of precognition, zealots can predict enemy movements, striking with deadly accuracy and dodging attacks. Some zealots developed the ability to turn their body into pure energy for a few microseconds. This allows them to move at lightning-fast speeds and strike suddenly against an enemy that thinks they are out of range.**

**Vindicator:** ** They carry a single, large ranged weapon on its arm which fires a long blue pulse or a lightning gun.** **It rides on a hovering platform.**

**Zealot power suits:** **The suit consists of a series of overlapping segmented shells providing flexibility and protection. The throat and back are left bare to allow for full movement. The armor is effective against small-arms. The suit may be configured to provide full life support in vacuum or hostile environments.**

**Teleportation mechanisms are built into power suits. When a protoss wearing one of these suits nears death, they disappear in a flash of bright light as the user seemingly disappears to a place of safety. These mechanisms can also be activated manually.**


	3. 3 - Note

**Hello everyone this is a note.**

**When I started this story I had no idea how I wanted it to go. I was just going to just write and make a plot as I went. One of the reasons updates were slow.**

**BUT that changed when I started talking to souvikkundu0017 (don't know if it's a boy or girl).**

**I now have my plot and story. I am doing a refit of my story.**

**I am going to take a month or so break to go over information I have. Collect info of ME and StarCraft. When I come back this story will be better than ever. I will change chapters 1 and 2, so some might want to reread the new ones when they come out to better understand everything.**


End file.
